wekiafandomcom-20200213-history
Moshi Monsters
=''Moshi Monsters''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Moshi Monsters is a website aimed at children aged 6–14 with over 80 million registered users in 150 territories worldwide.[1] Users choose from one of six virtual pet monsters (Diavlo, Luvli, Katsuma, Poppet, Zommer and Furi) that they can create, name and nurture. Once their pet has been customized, players can navigate their way around Monstro City, take daily puzzle challenges to earn ‘Rox’ (virtual currency), play games, personalize their room and communicate with other users in a safe environment.[2] Following its online success, Moshi Monsters has expanded commercially with physical products, including toys, Moshi Monsters Magazine (the number-one selling kids' magazine in the UK),[3] a best-selling DS video game,[4] a music album, books, membership cards, bath soap, chocolate calendars, trading cards, figures of many Moshlings and a full lengh Moshi Monsters feature film. In December 2012, eight Moshi Monster toys were given in McDonald's Happy Meals in the United States and Canada. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moshi_Monsters# hide *1 Making *2 Music *3 Lady Goo Goo injunction *4 Discography **4.1 Albums *5 References *6 External links Makinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=1 edit The game was developed in 2007 by entertainment company Mind Candy and launched in April 2008.[5] As of December 2009, there were 10 million players registered.[6] In March 2010, Mind Candy announced that there were 15 million users and by September 2010 that number had surpassed 25 million.[7] In June 2011 it was announced that there were 50 million users.[8] Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=2 edit In March 2012, Mind Candy confirmed a major partnership deal with Sony Music.[9] The deal followed the recent launch of Mind Candy’s own music label, Moshi Monsters Music. The deal will seeSony Music handle the distribution aspects of Moshi Monsters' music releases, starting with the debut album Moshi Monsters, Music Rox! Jason Perry, formerly with the UK rock band A and head of Moshi Music, is driving the new album. The Moshi Monster TV show features music from: Sonic Boom, Beatie Wolfe, The Blackout (band), Portia Conn, Mop Top Tweeny Bop, Merry Twistmas. Lady Goo Goo injunctionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=3 edit In October 2011, Ate My Heart Inc, representing the musician, Lady Gaga, were granted an interim injunction by the High Court of Justice of England and Wales to stop Mind Candy, parent company of the Moshi Monsters, from releasing music on iTunes by a Moshi Monster character known as Lady Goo Goo. The songs intended for release included the parody "Peppy-razzi", similar to the Lady Gaga hit Paparazzi. Justice Vos of the High Court ruled that Lady Goo Goo could appear in the Moshi Monsters game, but could not release, promote, advertise, sell, distribute, or otherwise make available "any musical work or video that purports to be performed by a character by the name of Lady Goo Goo, or that otherwise uses the name Lady Goo Goo or any variant thereon".[10] Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=4 edit Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=5 edit Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=6 edit #'Jump up^' How To Get 60 Million Users Without Using Any Social Media, Business Insider #'Jump up^' http://www.moshimonsters.com/parents #'Jump up^' ABC Figures Reveal Moshi Monsters Magazine is the Best Selling Children's Magazine in the UK, Bloomberg #'Jump up^' Moshi Monsters video game breaks chart record, ToyNews #'Jump up^' (May 2, 2008). "Online World Atlas: Moshi Monsters – Pt. 1, Overview", Worlds in Motion. Retrieved October 23, 2010. #'Jump up^' (December 4, 2009). "Millions and millions of big monsters", The Independent. Retrieved February 20, 2010. #'Jump up^' Yiannopoulos, Milo (September 8, 2010). "Moshi Monsters is leading the way on child safety", The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved October 23, 2010. #'Jump up^' Barnett, Emma (June 7, 2011). "Moshi Monsters hits 50 million members", The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 7, 2011. #'Jump up^' Music Week March 2012 #'Jump up^' Sweney, Mark (13 October 2011). "Lady Goo Goo injunction". TheGuardian.co.uk. Retrieved 5 July 2013. #'Jump up^' "Moshi Monsters - Australian Charts". australian-charts.com/ Hung Medien. #'Jump up^' "Moshi Monsters - Irish Charts". irish-charts.com/ Hung Medien. #'Jump up^' Peak positions for albums on the UK Albums Chart: #*For Music Rox: "Chart Archive > 14 April 2012 >".Official Charts Company. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Moshi_Monsters&action=edit&section=7 edit *Moshi Monsters Categories: *Multiplayer online games *Children's websites *Entertainment websites *Virtual pets Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Print/export Languages *العربية *Simple English *Suomi *Edit links *This page was last modified on 1 November 2013 at 21:00. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.